totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dziwne przypadki w Madison School
Tori: Jesteśmy na tropie! Dumnie uniosła lupę. Bucky: '''Jej? '''Tori: Pewnie! Bucky: '''Oo! Postępy są. '''Tori: No są są. Zatarła tajemniczo ręce. Tori: 'I witam szanownych widzów! Dzisiaj czeka na nas dzień niespodzianek. ''Przysłoniła usta palcem. '''Tori: Dzisiaj nie wszystkie zagadki zostaną wyjaśnione. Mrugnęła oczkiem. Tori: 'Dzisiaj wyjątkowo tajemniczy i dziwny odcinek Planu Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! ''Kamera przyciemniła się. '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Szkoła "Madison School" ''Jest to sporej wielkości obiekt znajdujący się w już niewykorzystanej podmiejskiej dzielnicy. Co prawda znajdą się przejezdni i ew miejscowi bezdomni. Sama szkoła miała nieprzyjemną reputację. Ponoć doszło tutaj do kilku zbrodni i to w biały dzień jak do kilku nieprzyjemnych incydentów. Miejsce miało być '' Tajemnicze pomieszczenie 130px ''Zawodnicy wraz z prowadzącą oraz jej orszakiem znaleźli się tajemniczo w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedzieli zbytnio co się działo. '''???: Ludzie! Powiedział ktoś, nieco ochrypłym głosem. ???: 'Słyszy mnie ktoś? '???: 'Tak słyszy! '???: 'Ktoś ty!? '???: Silvi kretynko! Ellen: '''Schaise! '''Silvi: Klniesz.. oryginalne. Rufus: Coście zrobiły!? Rouse: '''Ciemności. '''John: '''Seryjnie kogoś powaliło? '''Tori: Zawodnicy! Pozostali się lekko zszokowali tym. John: Nawet ty? Tori: '''Powiedzmy, że lekko się coś zaplątało. '''Joqline: Uwięzienie tutaj jest lekkie!? Tori: 'Ci... coś skrzypi. ''Cisnęła w coś. '''Bucky: '''To drzwi... '''Tori: '''To je wyważajcie! Co ja jestem? '''Silvi: Winną zajścia? Tori: 'Dobrze, że jest ciemno i nie widzicie mojej złości... '''Silvi: '''Uroczo.. ''Zaczęła z całych sił uderzać w nie. Hol szkolny 130px Wyważyli drzwi i jak się okazało byli oni w budynku przypominającym szkołę. Jednak atmosfera wydawała się nieco mroczniejsza. '''Joqline: Coś przerażająco. Ellen: 'Ja.. ''Rozejrzała się dookoła. 'John: '''Hmm.. ''Podszedł do jednej z szafek. '''John: To nie przypominając tych rekwizytów. Uderzył. Hernendo: '''Lol? '''John: '''Nie rozpadają się jak te meble z tej telenoweli. '''Silvi: Ta.. tamto wykonanie było żałosne. Rufus: 'To jest jak koszmar. ''Kucnął w pozycji obronnej. '''Rufus: Koszmar... Ellen: Nein! Da ist.. Nagle rozproszyło och wszystkich dziwne skrzeczenie z głośników umiejscowionych po kątach. ???: Pamiętacie mnie? Odpowiedział tajemniczy głos. Silvi: No proszę.. cichy prześladowca. Ellen: Was du chcesz!? ???: 'Czego chcę? ''Rozbawiła tego kogoś ich nieświadomość. '''???: Zemsty! Zaśmiała się złowieszczo. ???: Za wasze oszustwo! Tori: '''Serio? No masz.. nawiedzony głos. '''Silvi: '''Uwierzymy, że to nie twoja sprawka. '''Bucky: '''Ale tak jest! Konspekt tego zadania miał być inny! '''Tori: Nie mów tego słowa bo od razu mam ciary. Bucky: '''What? '''Tori: Nieważne. Silvi: W ogóle.. Spojrzała na prowadzącą. Silvi: Po coś nas ściągnęła tutaj!? Tori: Jak on wspomniał, miało być zadanie. Mieliście spędzić noc i on miał postraszyć. Bucky: 'Ale ktoś widocznie mnie uprzedził. ''Spojrzał się na prowadzącą. '''Tori: No powiedz, że to jeszcze moja wina! Bucky: Może moja? Tori: 'Zgodziłeś się na ten pomysł. ''Wkurzony tupnął nogą. '''Ellen: Ich habe pomysł. Znajdźmy winowajcę i das.. Tori: '''Tak! Wpadłam na to sama. '''Bucky: Mhm. ???: 'Boicie się? ''Śmiała się przez głośniki. '''Tori: '''Nie? ''Gdy odpowiedziała światła przygasły osłaniając korytarz nocą. Tajemniczy cień czmychnął i portwał prowadzącą z pomocnikiem. '' '''Rufus: Co się dzieje!? Wystraszony bujał nieświadomie Ellen. Ellen: 'Ow.. ''Dziewczyna byłą lekko zdziwiona. Rozbłysnęły światła. Skołowani zawodnicy zauważyli zniknięcie. 'Joqline: '''Proszę.. przestań! '???: Mam dwójkę! Została tylko siódemka! Rouse: A nie szóstka? Silvi: 'Co za różnica skoro jedno i tak wygra. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Silvi: '''Dla mnei to i tak dzicinne ukartowanie. Co się przejmuję. ''Pewnym krokiem odseparowała się od grupy. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Oj będzie żałowała. John: 'Więc.. oprawco? '???: 'MILCZEĆ! ''Doniośle krzyknęła strasząc pozostałych. '???: '''Dam wam szansę uciec. Może! W pewnym pomieszczeniu będącym centrum budynku jest klucz. Może uda się wam go znaleźć. Chyba, że was capnę. Sala nauczycielska 130px ''Do pokoju wbiła Silvi, która "miała wyzwanie gdzieś". Rozważała je wygrać, ale bez współpracy innych. '''Silvi: Proszę.. Wkurzona trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami. Silvi: 'Zemsta.. ''Zrzuciła w szale wszystko z blatu. '''Silvi: To chyba ja się powinnam mścić! Zadumiła się. Silvi: 'Właśnie.. właśnie! ''Powoli chwyciła za zszywacz. 'Silvi: '''Może powinnam być jednak większą suczą? ''Uśmiechała się sama do siebie. 'Silvi: '''Tak.. oni powinni cierpieć ''Machnęła swoimi włosami. '''Silvi: W końcu już to wygrałam. Zgasły światła a w drzwiach pojawiła się sylwetka. ???: 'Nie sądzę.. ''Powoli człapała się z siekierą. 'Silvi: '''Ty!? ''Chciała się rzucić, jednak zauważyła broń. 'Silvi: '''Odwaliło ci!? '???: 'Wspominałaś , że mnie kochasz... ''Oczy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej opadłe. Zbliżała się coraz szybciej. '''Silvi: Zostaw mnie! Padła przerażona na ziemię. ???: 'Zabiorę cię ze sobą! ''Zapadło ściemnienie i było słychać odgłos uderzenia. Korytarz 130px W korytarzu rozległ się donośny krzyk dziewczyny. 'Hernando: '''To tak laska.. ''Chciał się schować w szafce, ale przywalił tylko w nie. 'Rouse: '''Haha! ''Kucnęła i wytykała na niego. '''Rouse: Walnąłeś! Hernando: Lala.. pokazujesz na moje serce? Z całej siły cisnęła w niego. Joqline: Jak możecie być tak spokojni. Lekko się wycofywała. Joqline: Trzeba się wydostać! Rouse: 'Okej! ''Przydepnęła na niego stopą. '''Rouse: '''Wiemy kto, więc najlepiej iść wentylacją! '''John: Głupi pomysł. Odezwał się w jej stronę. John: Powinniśmy poszukać tej nadziei w bibliotece. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jej.. a ja mam bzika. Oni istnieją przynajmniej. '''Rouse: '''Skoro nie chcecie to proszę! My idziemy '''Hernando: '''I dobrze.. ja pójdę z tobą. ''Odepchnęła go i pędem uciekła w siną dal. '''Ellen: Ich sami znajdziemy rozwiązanie. Pochwyciła za Rufusa i zaciągnęła go ze sobą. '' '''John: '''Widać my musimy działać razem. ''Spojrzał wymownie na Francuskę. Joqline: No musimy. John: Nawet wiem gdzie się udamy. Biblioteka 130px Joqline: 'Wiadomo kto to. '''John: '''Aż za oczywiste. ''Przeglądał książki między regałami. '''Joqline: '''Właściwie? '''John: '''Hmm? '''Joqline: Dlaczego ze mną współpracujesz? Spojrzała porozumiewawczo. Joqline: Pewnie dlatego, że inni się dobrali. J'ohn: '''Szczerze? Wydajesz się najnormalniejsza do współpracy. '''Joqline: '''O.. czyli jednak. ''Spuściła nieco wzrok. '' '''John: '''Hej! To właśnie lepiej. ''Położył jej rękę na ramieniu. '' '''John: '''Wiem, że masz z nią kłopoty. Ale zapamiętaj jedno. Ty odpowiadasz za swoje decyzje i nie pozwól by to oni tobą kierowali. '''Joqline: '''Nikt mną nie kieruje! '''John: '''A czy chciałaś zaprzyjaźnić się z Cassie ze względu na nią? Czy podobnie było z Silvi? '''Joqline:' Wiesz.. Nie chciała mu przyznać racji. Joqline: 'Może. '''John: '''Oj masz swoje zalety i byłem poniekąd w twojej sytuacji. ''Szukał dalej niezbędnej książki. 'Joqline: (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ciężko przyznać. Ale on ma rację! Tak się na nich skupiłam, że nie wiem co dla mnie najlepsze! A ja chcę wygrać pieniądze, mieć znajomych i założę własną nektarnię lub winiarnię! Są ludzie z którymi mogę się kumplować, jeśli ja nie będę od nich wymagała. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Może nie rozmawiam z wieloma ludźmi, ale hej! Widać co się dzieje. No.. widzą ci co nie żyją... wegetują... ciężko określić jak oni pracują. '''John: '''O! ''Wyciągnął ową książkę. '''John: Zobaczmy kronika o której mówiła. Joqline: 'Otwieraj. ''Zrobił jak powiedział i oboje przykucnęli. '''John: Wspominała o jakimś kluczu co nie? Joqline: Racja. John: 'Więc.. ''Zaczął kartkować, ale nic nie znalazł. 'Joqline: '''Mogę? '''John: '''Proszę. ''Wzięła książkę i pochwyciła za okładkę. Zaczęła nią trząść licząc, że wypadnie. 'Joqline: '''Mamy! ''Rzuciła mu się w ramiona. '''John: Spokojnie. Poklepał ją i odsunął od siebie. John: Przynajmniej wejdziemy do tego pomieszczenia. Joqline: 'Złapiemy ją i.. ''Nagle podłoga się zerwała i rozległ się gwałtowny krzyk. Piwnice 130px Zawodnicy poczuli bolesne uderzenie. '''Joqline: Aaa.. Podniosła się, przecierając ręce. Joqline: '''Co to było? '''John: Nie wiem.. straciłem poczucie. Wygramolił się spod regału. Joqline: Ta szkoła jest okropna! John: Nic dziwnego. Szkoła to zło. Joqline: 'Nom. '???: Pomóżcie.. Pojawiła się ręka. Joqline: 'Rany.. ''Gwałtownie się odsunęła. '''???: To ja Rouse. Joqline: 'Rouse!? ''Szybko pochwyciła za odłamek i próbowała unieść. 'Joqline: '''Pchaj! ''Z całych sił odepchnęła z koleżanką gruzy. 'Rouse: '''Dziękuję! ''Wysunęłą się i przytuliła ją. '''Joqline: '''Jak się cieszę. '''Rouse: Odejdź! Odepchnęła ją i panicznie wybiegła. Joqline: '''Co to miało być!? '''John: Zignoruj. Szukajmy lepiej dalej. Joqline: 'Racja. ''Oboje jak gdyby nic ruszyli dalej do wyjścia. Pozostawieni Rouse i Hernando skierowali się do najbliższej łazienki. Łazienki 130px Przerażona dziewczyna zmywała z siebie śluz. 'Rouse: '''Jestem zarażona! ''Z obrzydzeniem ścierała kolejne warstwy. '''Rouse: Leeepi się! Krzywo spoglądała. Rouse: 'Uuu.. '''Hernando: '''Lala! ''Gwałtownie odwróciła się uderzając chłopaka z półobrotu. '''Hernando: AAAAAAA! Odleciał u walnął prosto w ścianę. Rouse: Ty kosmiczny śmieciu! Podeszła i chwyciła go za fraki. Rouse: Jak śmiesz skradać się do łowczyni! Hernando: 'Chyba życie mignęło mi przed oczyma. '''Rouse: '''Przestań majaczyć! ''Nagle wpadł do jej głowy pomysł. Zaczęła się przecierać o jego ubrania. '''Rouse: Schodzi! Wcierała w niego cały śluz aż przestała się tak lepić. Rouse: Od razu lepiej. Hernando: '''Co jest!? ''Panicznie wstał, odzyskując świadomość. '' '''Hernando: '''Ja nie żyję!? Chyba przesadziłem z środkami na haj. '''Rouse: Cicho! Przywaliła mu z plaskacza. Hernando: 'Laleczka! Byłaś ze mną cały czas? '''Rouse: '''Jestem dumną łowczynią kosmitów. '''Hernando: '''Ej.. ''Przysunęła go do ściany, zmuszając do milczenia. 'Rouse: '''A fe... ''Machała ręką, gdy za nią pojawiła się sylwetka. Chłopak zamarł. '''Rouse: Co ci jest? Hernando: E..eh.. Rouse: Co piszczysz? Hernando: Za tobą.. Spokojnie odwróciła się i krzyknęła. On również krzyknął i nagle zapadł mrok. Laboratorium chemiczne 130px W międzyczasie chcąc się oddalić od reszty oraz zacząć działania obronne przeciw dziewczynie wybrali się w miejsce idealnie zajmujące zbrojownię. Rufus: 'Boję się. ''Pochwycił za fiolki na stole. 'Ellen: '''Was du machst? '''Rufus: '''To psycholka... ''Nerwowo powąchał. '''Rufus: I mam prawo się bać. Schował dyskretnie pod koszulę. Ellen: 'Das ist naturlich jej podstęp. ''Machnęła ręką. '''Rufus: Ehe.. jasne... Ellen: 'NO.. auch producentów. '''Rufus: '''Szkoda, że pojedyncze słowa ogarniam. ''Przeglądał dalej dziwiąc się jej. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Serio? Aż mnie zaskakuje Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dałabym dir po Hand, aber ich potrzebuje sojusznika. Siadła obok niego. Ellen: Więc.. Zbliżyłą się. Ellen: Was du sagt aber sojusz? Rufus: Co sojusz? Ellen: CO powiesz na sojusz? Rufus: Wo... Lekko go zaskoczyło. Sądził w pierwszej chwili, że to opary nim wstrząsnęło. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Hah! Nie myliłem się! '''Ellen: '''Du hast sojusz z Silvi ja? '''Rufus: No mam z nią układ. Powiedział z niechęcią. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ich liebe straszyć und on lubi dużo gadać. '''Rufus: '''Więc zgoda? '''Ellen: '''Ale eins warunek! '''Rufus: '''Słucham. '''Ellen: Opowiesz mi o tym co ona knuje. Rufus: '''Kiedy i gdzie zechcesz! '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wpadła mi niezła myśl! Niech one ze sobą się użerają i będzie zarąbiście! Będę grał na dwa fronty! '''Ellen(W pokoju zwierzeń): Ich bin sehr gut. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'No... to w końcu '???: To wasza sprawka! Odezwał się wkurzony głos. ???: Wy mnie tak nienawidziliście! Ellen: 'Cicho! Ich załatwiam porachunki. '''Rufus: '''O nie. ''Padł na ziemię skulony. 'Rufus: '''Ona szuka zemsty! ''Cały drżał z przerażenia. 'Ellen: '''Hmmm.. Ich mam układ. ''Kucnęła przy nim. '''Ellen: Ich cię ochronię und du przysięgniesz, że będziemy mieli sojusz. Rufus: 'Żartujesz sobie!? ''Spojrzał na nią kpiąco. '''Ellen: Nein, ich nie żartuje. Rufus: '''Pierwszy lepszy błąd i zlejesz mnie batem. '''Ellen: Du denkst das ich tylko bata używam? Rufus: Doszły mnie słuchy.. a nie byłem przy wspólnym katowaniu! Ellen: Ale du boisz się mnie bardziej czy Silvi? Rufus: Wiesz.. Zaczął się dogłębniej zastanawiać. Rufus: Obie macie wady. Ellen: Zastanów się. Mignęła przed nim rękę. Ellen: '''Du jesteś sam. Zostawiła cię, a ma cie za sojusznika. '''Rufus: Pff.. Ellen: Sie na ciebie poluje. Skukała ukradkiem imitując nadchodzące kroki. Rufus: Zgoda! Rzucił się w jej ramiona. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ja ich miałam kilka układów. Oczywiście zwycięstwo uber alles! Und ich potrzebuję sojusznika. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zaimponowała mi i jednocześnie przyprawiła o mdłości i dreszcze. Szacunek. Rufus: Możemy już się ruszyć? Trzymasz mnie tutaj za długo. Ellen: 'Naturlich! ''Otworzyła drzwi skąd mieli opuścić to miejsce. Gdy w ciemnościach pojawiły się ślepia. '???: '''Witajcie! ''Oboje zaczęli wrzeszczeć aż ich głosy po czasie ucichły. Korytarz 130px Przerażeni biegli przed siebie. '''John: '''Zauważyłaś gdzie zaciągnęła? '''Joqline: '''Niezbyt! ''Musiała się na chwilę zatrzymać. '' '''Joqline: W ogóle co to było w piwnicy! John: '''bladego pojęcia nie mam.. '''Joqline: Szkoda mi teraz Rufusa. Zacisnęła ręce. Yukiyo: Słyszę was! Powoli zbliżały się jej kroki. Joqline: 'I co zrobimy? '''John: '''Mam pomysł. ''Złapał ją za rękę. 'Joqline: '''Powiedz! '''John: '''Cii.. spokojnie. ''Zaczął z nią dalej biec. Tuż za nimi pojawiła się sylwetka obłąkanej Yukiyo z siekierą. 'Yukiyo: '''uciekacie.. ''Ciągnęła ją bezwładnie po ziemi. '''Yukiyo: Jak szczurki w klatce.. Śmiała się i dalej szła za ofiarami. Sala biologiczna 130px Wbiegli natychmiast do sali. Wiedzieli, że ich ściga i jest tuż za nimi. '' '''John: '''Więc? '''Joqline: '''Nie powinniśmy! '''John: '''Musimy! ''Wybił szybę w gablocie. Joqline: A co jeśli to nas.. Zaczęła lekko panikować. John: 'Spokojnie. ''Opatulił ją. 'John: '''Pamiętaj! To plan filmowy. ''Kiwnęła zgodnie głową. '''Joqline: Masz je? John: 'Szukaj ze mną. ''Oboje zaczęli przeglądać wnętrze. Jak się okazało były tam skalpele. '''Joqline: Mam! Chwyciła za jeden z nich. Zza drzwi zaczęły dobiegać uderzenia. Yukiyo: '''Czas i na was! '''Joqline: Musimy coś zrobić! Gwałtownie chwyciła za jeden z nich rzucając w nią. Yukiyo: 'Wsadzę was wszystkich do kotła! ''Rzucała się rozwalając krzesła naokoło. 'Yukiyo: '''Ahahaha! ''Dziewczyna pogrążyła się w panice.Chłopak jednak trzymał fason. Zaszedł od tyłu i przywalił jej z butli. '''Yukiyo: Whhha... Zaczęła się lekko kołysać, po czym zemdlała. John: 'Udało się? ''Wciaż ściskał szyjkę butelki. 'John: '''To był jakiś koszmar! '''Joqline: '''Tak.. tak.. '''John: '''Trzeba z niej wydusić gdzie są. ''Padł na nią i okiełznał. 'John: '''Gdzie oni są!! '''Yukiyo: '''Nigdy ci nie powiem! '''Joqline: '''Powiesz. ''Kucnęła przy niej wciąż będąc lekko przerażona. '''Joqline: '''Masz powiedzieć. '''Yukiyo: '''Milcz! '''Joqline: Powiesz.. albo.. Rozgrzewała głos i zaczęła snuć piosenkę. '' '''Yukiyo: '''Dobra! POWIEM! ''Wyrzekła im więc gdzie przetrzymywała i niezwłocznie udali się na miejsce. Pokój nauczycielski 130px Udało im się wydusić informacje i wbili do pomieszczenia. Joqline: 'Żyjecie! ''Z radością spojrzała na prowadzącą jak i pozostałych zawodników. '''John: Ile ona waży. Tori: Przybyli! Silvi: '''Serio!? SERIO!? '''Joqline: Jestem lepsza niż sądziłaś. Odwiązała dziewczynę, która nawet nie podziękowała. Joqline: '''Przyjemna. '''Tori: Nie ważne! Musimy wynosić się z tego miejsca! Mam go dość! Bucky: A mówiłem! Tori: Mówiłeś.. jesteś irytujący pod tym względem. Bucky: '''Hah. '''Tori: Za waszą niezłomność oszczędzą was na ceremonii. Przybili sobie piątkę. Ellen: Das was wunderbar! Danke za ratunek. Rouse: Nom! Jak akcja odbicia porwanych! Ellen: '''Du nigdy na takiej nie byłaś.. '''Rouse: Ale tak się czu.. Zatkała jej usta. Tori: 'Ciiii! ''Przesunęła się na przód. 'Tori: '''Wyłazimy! ''Wszyscy co sił pędzili w stronę wyjścia, poo czym wrócili na ich dobry bezpieczniejszy plan. Ceremonia 130px '''Tori: Więc dzisiaj był interesujący dzionek. Siedziała sobie wygodnie na scenie. John: '''Bardzo.. '''Tori: Narzekacie. Machnęła swobodnie ręką. Tori: 'Jak wspomniałam. Wasza dwójka zdobywa dzisiaj nietykalność! ''Rzuca im paczki. '''Tori: '''Jako, że Bucky dzisiaj '''Tori: W jego ocenie tylko dwie osoby powinny znależć się na szarym końcu. Rufus i Hernando. Silvi, Rouse oraz Ellen otrzymały swoje paczki. Ellen: Warum! Ich byłam słaba! Silvi: Przestań być obrzydliwie uczciwa... Ellen: Milcz! Ich nie specht do ciebie! Tori: 'Ciii! Obwieszczam coś. ''Po uciszeniu odkaszlnęła pewnie. 'Tori: '''A no dlatego, że zza kulis jakoś przypadkowo okrzykometrem liczył poziom strachu i ci dwaj mieli najwyższe wyniki. Ale jedna rzecz zaważyła. ''Spojrzeli się na nią błagalnie. 'Tori: '''No co? ''Odwróciła się i szepnęła do kamery. '''Tori: '''Trzeba elegancko wybrnąć. '''Rufus: Nie.. nie chcę odpaść! Tori: 'Taa.. ''Wywróciła oczami jakby ją to nie obchodziło. 'Hernando: '''No ziomalko! To było straszne. '''Tori: '''Bardzo.. nieważne. Osobą która nieznacznie osiągnęła gorszy wynik jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Hernando! Rufusie. Stanowczo niewiele zabrakło i ty byś wyleciał. Joqline w sumie też by niewiele brakowało, ale ją trzeba było nagrodzić. '''Hernando: '''Oh.. moje lale będą tęskniły. ''Zwrócił się do dziewczyn. '''Rouse: Fuuuj! Joqline: zabierzcie go! Silvi: 'Czemu? Jak was obrzydza niech zostanie. ''Zadarła lekko nosa, a dziewczyny stanowczo się na nią wkurzyły. '''Yukiyo: A co ze mną!? Była wciąż przywiązana do drewnianego stelażu. Tori: 'No tak.. znaleźliśmy cię i wiesz co? urządzimy głosowanie! Kto chce Yukiyo w programie? ''Skierowała pytanie prosto do zawodników. 'Tori: '''No? ''Nikt nie ważył się podnieść ręki. '''Tori: A kto chce by ją oficjalnie odesłać do domu? Wszyscy podnieśli ręce. Yukiyo: 'Wy wszyscy! ''Pojawił się na jej twarzy morderczy wzrok. '''Yukiyo: Mnie nienawidzicie! Nagle jednak rozpromieniła się. Yukiyo: Kocham was za to! Tori: 'Fu.. czuję się zniesmaczona. ''Stażyści zabrali ją i wrzucili prosto do limuzyny. 'Tori: '''Sam trafisz, czy też cię odprowadzić mają? '''Hernando: '''Dojdę ziomalko! ''Podbiegł i ucałował Rouse w policzek. 'Hernando: '''Będę tęsknił lala! ''Przytulił Joqline. 'Hernando: '''Różniej poćwiczymy francuski pocałunek! ''Szarpnął Silvi za policzek. '''Hernando: Jesteś pewnie stara i doświadczona! Odszedł od nich, zamruczał i zadowolony poszedł do limuzyny. Dziewczyny z obrzydzeniem reagowały. Ellen: 'A ich!? '''Silvi: '''Hah.. nie zauważył, że ty to kobieta. ''Z furią rzuciły się na siebie. '''Tori: I tak kończy się nasz nietypowy, kolejny odcinek Planu Totalnej Porażki. Jakie ciekawe zadanka nie niespodzianki będą w następnych odcinkach? Czy Yukiyo w końcu przestanie powracać do programu? I jak poradzi sobie nasza finałowa szóstka? Dowiemy się tego w kolejnym odcinku! 'Bucky: '''Ale przyznaj, że to nie było planowane. '''Tori: '''Prowadzący do niczego się nie przyznaje. ''Dumnie odmachała włosami i poszła w długą. 'Bucky: '''Uwielbiam jak myśli, że jest pępkiem świata. ''Poszedł za nią do swojej przyczepy chcąc odreagować dzisiejszy dzionek. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki